1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to casting devices in relation to fishing rods and it deals more particularly with a casting device specifically adaptable for use by a person with a severe disability of the hands and arms. it is most particularly adaptable for use by a quadriplegic or a person having a minimal amount of strength in his usable members.
In the past, various types of devices have been provided for holding fishing rods in boats or to the sides of seating devices, or merely for use on land, enabling the fisherman to angle his fishing rod at a stable position after the bait has been cast and the rod set in position for fishing.
Most of the devices heretofore provided comprise stands for holding a rod in a fixed position or the casting devices consist of those types of apparatus which require the full use of one or both hands for the cocking of the mechanism and casting of the bait.
All of the devices heretofore known comprise a complicated mechanism which can be used for automatically casting the bait, each of which, however, require the use of considerable strength for the cocking action, involving the use of both hands, and a great degree of articulation in order to release the device such that the bait may be cast. More important, the devices heretofore provided comprise very strong spring mechanisms against which the operator must work in order to cock the device with the articulation of one or both hands, such that none of these devices are suitable for use by a quadriplegic or a person who is so severely disabled that he does not have full strength in at least one of his members.
All of the casting devices revealed in the prior art might be attachable, in some manner, to the arm of a wheelchair, but none of them disclose or suggest a means of use of this device if so attached by a person of limited strength. It can obviously be seen from a perusal of the prior art that the devices which have heretofore been provided are not in any way adapted for use by a quadriplegic.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
After competent search, no existing devices of the instant type were found, there being five references which were considered, but which do not appear to conflict with the present invention or anticipate either the apparatus or the objects and purposes for which it was designed. The prior art discloses the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ F. V. Phillips 1,140,608 J. J. Kozar 2,765,568 C. A. Shaffer 3,436,858 L. A. Worsham 3,525,174 R. B. Lesher 3,559,328 ______________________________________
It can be seen that the patent to Phillips discloses an apparatus comprising a stock having an extended forward portion with a pivot at 12 to which is connected a spring arm 8 which is pulled back into position and held in place by the trigger mechanism 16. Along the spring arm 8, through the guide 24 is lain the fishing line 25 which is taken up by the reel 26 mounted at one side of the barrel attached to the stock. The bait or lure lies in the curvature 15 of the spring arm 8 such that when the trigger 16 is released the spring arm is biased quickly forward to cast the bait in a forward direction.
It can readily be seen that this device is designed to be held in the hands of a person who has full use of both hands and is able to resist the spring tension in cocking the arm 8. While this device might be attached to the arm of a wheelchair there is no suggestion of any means whereby a person of limited strength could cock the arm 8 to be released by the trigger in the manner described in this patent. There is nothing in this patent which suggests the device of the instant invention.
The patent to Shaffer comprises a rod 15 having thereon a reel 19 which carries a line 16 extending through a tip loop 17 at the outer end of the rod. Also located at the outer end of the rod is a bait releasing holder 20 which has a finger grip 25a with mechanism attached to a trip line 31 extending to the rear portion of the rod. In order to operate this mechanism a person must hold the rod in his hand or the rod must be affixed to a position while with one of his hands he reaches to the outer end of the rod and grasps the finger grip 25a, and then pulls the rod with brute force back to the position shown in FIG. 1 of this patent. At that point, the finger grip is loosened and the trip line causes the release of the bait when it is extended fully allowing the same to be cast. This patent and the invention shown therein is exactly contra to the patent apparatus and the object of the present invention.
Nothing in this patent suggests in any way the device of the present invention.
The patent to L. A. Worsham discloses a self-impelled spincasting rig. The rod 12 breaks in the middle about a pivotal connection 34 and is adapted to be held in the hand with a thumb against the lever 56. The rod is broken in the middle about the pivot 34 and pulled into the position as shown in FIG. 3, the rod being thus pulled with one hand and brute force against the strength of the springs 54 and 62. When the lever 56 is pressed it releases the spin cast drag lever 26 and allows the release of the line 74, snapping the rod back into the horizontal position and allowing the bait to be cast. There is no suggestion as to how this might be mounted on a wheelchair and operated with one hand and the brute force which would be required to operate such a mechanism is directly contra to the principle disclosed in the instant invention.
The patent to Lesher discloses a line-caster attachment for a fishing rod. This is a mechanism adapted to be mounted on a casting rod without altering the rod, and where the rod must be held in one hand while the mechanism is operated with another hand. A spring steel strip member is provided with guide eyes and a tip eye for the fishing line. When the strip member is bent back it is momentarily cocked against the force of the bent rod by a novel pull string. When the angler releases the taut string the momentum imparted to the line carries the line and lure out over the water. Again, this requires a great deal of force to pull the rod back such that it doubles upon itself, requires two hands and does not have any suggestion as to how it might be mounted to a wheelchair or the operation be accomplished in pulling the rod back with such brute force as to overcome the natural tension of the rod. This invention does not in any way suggest the apparatus disclosed by the applicant.
The patent issued to J. J. Kozar is the closest analogous art which we have cited. This patent discloses a mechanical fishing line caster. However, a close examination of this patent will reveal that it could not accomplish the same desired effect in the same manner as the invention of the applicant. At the outset, the application discloses that the purpose of this invention is to cast the fishing line "as accurately if not more so, than is usually accomplished by hand casting".
In the second paragraph of the Disclosure this invention is very well characterized by the sentence which begins "A spring loaded rod whipping device is, in turn mounted on the outer end of the hand grip." This is indeed a "whipping device" and that is exactly what it would accomplish against the three strong tension springs 63, 64 and 65; whereas, in the present invention the object is not to whip the line out in casting, but rather to gently cast the line as the result of a gentle nudge by the disabled hand of the person occupying a wheelchair.
The biasing means of Kozar is a complicated device involving interlocking half circle bars 71 and 72 with corresponding intermeshing rack teeth with the latch dogs 82, a device of complicated construction which would be necessary to resist the terrible strength of the biasing springs before mentioned. This requires a trip rod or member 87, in combination with the spring loop 104 with its end 105 to form a trigger which is simultaneously operated to release the line and allow the end of the rod to whip with great force in a forward direction casting the lure.
If it was conceivable that this device might be attached to the arm of a wheelchair, there is still the problem of the use of great force to pull the rod 14 into a cocked position against the tension springs 63, 64 and 65, a force which a quadriplegic would not have in order to operate this type of device. The device of Kozar for retaining the line is operable completely separate from the rod holding device of Kozar, requiring a simultaneous release by means of actuating the trigger against the end of the loop spring 104. The apparatus of this invention would not be in any way obvious or adaptable to the use to which the instant invention is directed.